Sakura the cold avenger and Sasuke the innocent boy
by Demon Valkyrie Sakura Haruno
Summary: What If Uchiha Massacre never happen? Instead Haruno clan massacre did happen. Full summary inside. Give me an idea for new title XD
1. Chapter 1

**New story yesh :O **

**Summary: What If the Uchiha clan massacre never happen? Instead Haruno clan massacre happen. What If Sakura turns cold and became an avenger? Will her teammates and Sasuke fix her?**

**Pairing: Sasusaku :O**

**Note: In later chapters, there will be lemon. :O**

**Rated: T for language and M for lemon and violence.**

**In my story she has 30 tailed beast :O and a curse mark.**

**Warning: Sakura acts like Sasuke here :O**

**I do not own Naruto characters except Stealthine, Haruno clan massacre, Akumanigan and Kesshogakure :0**

* * *

Chapter 1- Haruno Clan massacre and Team 7

_6 years ago before the massacre_

_"Nee nee!" A young Sakura called at her sister named, Stealthine. Stealthine is an Anbu captain and best heiress in the clan. Her parents and Sakura is proud of her and she trains Sakura to learn their Kekkei genkai. Its Demon valkyrie but the real name is Akumanigan. _

_"Imouto!" Stealthine called as she hug her tightly._

_Sakura is the next heiress at Haruno clan. The Haruno clan has relation between Hyuga clan, Nara clan and Akimichi clan. In the history, its the most powerful clan before Uchiha clan. Their real place is in Kesshogakure and their allies are Sunagakure and Konohagakure. In the Haruno clans secret, Sakura is Generation 12. The generation 12 has 30 tailed beast and a powerful generation in the history._

_"Stealthine you've been called by the Third hokage." An anbu appeared._

_"Hai. I will play with you later imouto." Stealthine said as she laughed when she saw Sakura pouted. She kissed her cheeks and left. Sakura went out to play and train. Then she visit Sasuke._

_Knock_

_Knock._

_A loud step followed then the door opened revealing young Sasuke. "Sakura-chan!" Sasuke grinned. Sakura blushed. Sasuke blushed in embarrassment as his brother said, "How rude of you otouto. Why don't let her come in?" Itachi said chuckling at Sasuke's glare. Sakura giggled and they play. There was a knock on a door and there stood Naruto. They invited him and play._

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~;-;-_

_Meanwhile with Stealthine,_

_"You called for me Hokage-sama?" She ask. The third hokage nodded. "I have an S-rank mission for you. But you may don't like this." The third hokage said seriously. Stealthine nodded._

_ "I need you to kill your clan." He said. Stealthine gasp. "Why?" She said.. Err. Demanded. "The Haruno clan has planned coup de etat at this villages and I need you to stop this by killing them." He said. Stealthine nodded. "I'll accept."_

_Few hours later_

_With Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Mikoto snd Fugaku._

_It was passed night and it was silent in the street. Sakura and her friends __walked her to her house. When she walk to the front yard, there was eerie silence. They shivered. When she opened the door, she smell blood, she gasp and run to the room, her friends following. Then she scream. There was body of her family everywhere, all dead and lifeless. They gasp and Itachi almost vomited at the sight of blood and flesh, and Mikoto covered the childrens eyes to prevent them from vomiting. Then a scream followed. "Mama!" Sakura yelled as she run to their room. Mikoto gasped. They saw their body dead with a shadow Behind them. _

_"Who are you? Show yourself!" Fugaku yelled. The shadow laughed and there stood, Stealthine with bloody sword in her hands._

_"Nee nee, why?" Sakura cried._

_"Ha. Im just testing my limit imouto." Steathine smirk and do some hand signs._

_"Tsukuyomi!" She said as Sakura fall and scream her parents name. _

_"Sakura-chan!" Naruto and Sasuke telled comforting her. Stealthine canceled the tsukuyomi and jump outside to the gates of the village. Sakura ran behind her._

_"Stop!" Sakura yelled angrily. Stealthine look at her with sadness._

_"You monster! Killer! Your the worst sister ever!" Sakura cried as she knocked her sisters forehead protector on the ground. And Stealthine gasp inwardly. Sakura awakened her Mangekyo sharingan. Then she collapsed in exhaustation. Stealthine walked over and pick her forehead protector and walk towards the gate. She turned around and cried. Then she left at that night. Sasuke founded her and they brought her to the hospital. 'I will get you for this Stealthine. I will get my revenge.' Sakura thought coldly as she look at her wrist._

6 years later, at the Academy.

Sakura sit at her chair with two hands on her chins, like they holding her head. She was wearing Red blazer, while shirt up to the center of her torso, which her stomach is showed and black short pants and red boots With a 4 blade purple scythe. 2 on sides. (There a link there :o) Soon, Sasuke and his brother came in and wave at Sakura And Naruto, who sat beside her. Sakura nodded and went back looking at the window, while Naruto yelled "Teme!". Itachi sighed. Its been years since she became cold and became focused on training. 'She is now hungry on power and revenge.' He thought.

Then Sakura's fanboys squealed as Sakura looked at them. She scoffs and closes her eyes.

"SAKURA! I want to sit next to you!"

"What! Im the one who can sit next to her because she loves me!"

"No! She loves me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

Sakura sighed inwardly and thought, 'I will kill my sister, and restore my clan.' (Like Sasuke right.) then Ino came and sit at her table.

"Listen Sakura, why you have so many fangirls, im cooler than you!" Ino said. Sakura scoffs. Then a girl bump Ino toward Sakura. "Oh im sorry-" then she gasp. The fanboys and Sasuke and Itachi stared. "No way." Sasuke said. Ino and Sakura is kissing! 'NOOOO!' Sasuke yelled inside. **'This is an outrage! Im the one who suppose to have a first kiss on Sakura! Not that Filthy Ino!' **Inner Sasuke said angrily. Then Sakura and Ino pulled out gagging. Iruka came in with papers in his hands. "All right everyone sit down. I will call your teams by now." "Team 1 ... Team 7. Haruno Sakura." Sakura had her heads up to listen. The fanboys listen for who wants to team up with their Sakura.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The fanboys gag.

"And Sasuke Uchiha." The fanboys yelled "NO!"

'Teammates make me slower.' Sakura thought coldly. "Your dismissed for lunch and came back to meet your teachers." Iruka said and dismissed them.

\_\_\_\_\_\_|_\_|_|_|_|_|_

At the classroom,

Sakura was reading her book while waiting for their sensei, while Sasuke and Naruto argued. "ARGGHH! He's late!" Naruto said. Then Naruto came up with the Idea. He puts the blackboard eraser with chalk powder at the door. "Dobe, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Serves him right for making us wait to long. So I want to prank him." Naruto said. "You idiot. He's a jounin. He will dodge that." Sakura said while reading. Sasuke silently agrees. Then there was a footstep. Then the door opens and the eraser hits the head. Naruto laughed, Sasuke chuckled while Sakura deadpanned. 'This is our teacher? Pathetic!' Sakura thought closing the book. "Well my first impression of you guys is.." The teacher said rubbing his chin. "You all are a bunch of idiots." He said. The three face planted while Itachi behind the teacher, smirk. "Meet me at the rooftop." Then the two we're gone. Sasuke and Naruto run while Sakura disappeared, leaving crimson petals behind.

Once when they are all in the rooftop, they sat at the stairs while Itachi and The teacher stand.

"Now lets introduce ourselves, well first you say your name, your likes, dislikes, hobbies and goals." Their teacher said.

"Why don't you go first?" Sakura said.

"Very well then, Im Kakashi Hatake, my likes, dislikes and hobbies are none of your business. And my dream, well, none of your business also." Kakashi said, Sakura and others sweatdropped.

"Well then, blondie you first!" Kakashi said.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, Hanging out with Teme, Iruka-sensei and Sakura-chan! My dislike is waiting for 3 minutes for ramen. My dream is to become a hokage! So the villagers can treat me like Im somebody! My hobbies are eating ramen and pranks." Naruto said. Sasuke smirk.

"Well then, chicken butt hair your next." Kakashi said as Sasuke growled.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like hanging out with Dobe and Sakura, training with Nii-san, and Sakura!" Naruto laughed while Sakura smiled inwardly. "I don't have dislikes, bit my goal is to be a best anbu captain and surpass my nii-san!" Sasuke said smiling.

"Thats good, okay pink hair girl your next." Kakashi said.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like nothing." Kakashi and Itachi sweatdropped. Sasuke and Naruto fell anime styled. "I hate everything. My goal is to kill a certain.. Someone. And my hobbies is to train and hang out with my friends. I guess." Sakura said shrugging. Sasuke and Naruto smiled Sadly as they remember the old Sakura they knew.

"Ok! Meet me tomorrow at training grounds at 5:00 am and don't eat breakfast or else you throw up." Kakashi said while Naruto gulps, Sasuke stares while Sakura scoffs. Then Kakashi disappeared with a poof. Sakura disappeared with Crimson petals left behind while The others were talking.

"Im bored! How about we spy Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. The Uchiha brother nodded and left to her house.

!_!_!_!_!_!_!_¥_¥_¥_¥_¥_¥[¥_¥_¥_¥_¥_

With Sakura at the forest.

"Wind scythe!" Sakura said as she swings her giant fan (Well bigger than Temari) creating an intense wind, blowing and ripping the practice dummies. Then she concentrate her chakra and creating a black like circle in her palm.

"Rasengan!" She said as she crash the lane of practice dummies. Then she took out her katana and concentrate. A Purple-black like lightning suddenly wraps around the katana with blue wind surrounds it. Then she ran towards the last practice dummy and yelled,

"Ridori Nagashi!" BOOM! A huge explosion occur after the impact. Then she pick up her weapons and left.

)-(-)-($-(-)(-)($-(-

With Sasuke,

Sasuke and others were spying on Sakura while she trains. They have wide eyes.

"Wow, Sakura-chan is strong!" Naruto said.

"True, but its not enough.." Itachi said.

"How so, Nii-san?" Sasuke ask his brother.

"Well, only 1% that she can defeat her sister. She needs to train more I guess. But she is really powerful." Itachi explained.

"Well, lets go eat ramen!" Naruto said. They nodded and left.

* * *

How is it :o


	2. Important Note, PLEASE READ!

Thanks for reading. Im a slow updater pls forgive me

NOTE: A guest voted a My Name is Sakura Haruno and im still making it. Final vote if you want a new story! But about the My name is Sakura Haruno, it will change a bit.

Choices:

1. Sakura, the princess of the Akatsuki.

Konan and Pein have a baby, named Sakura. But because if her critical state, their daughter was forced to have the 30 tailed beast and the 12 spirits sealed inside her. Join Sakura in her adventure to making friends, love and more! Sasuke falls in love woth her, but that cannot stop by overprotective akatsuki and uncle Oro!

Note: Because Sakura is in Akatsuki, there is what happen,

1. Uchiha Massacre never happened.

2. Orochimaru stayed in sound, but nice and allies with Konohagakure. And also Sakura's godfather and uncle :D

3. Sasuke never have a curse mark.

Rated T

Romance, humor and adventure

Pairings: SasuSaku, ItaxOC

2. Follow the path of Time (Strong Time, Better Future)

Sakura was sent back in time to prevent Sasuke from going to Orochimaru, with her future powers, 30 tailed beast, 12 spirits, and her 6 kekkei genkais, will she survive the danger ahead?

Rated T

Romance, humor, action

Pairing: SasuSaku

3. My name is Sakura Haruno

"And I am sick of lying and acting weak! Thats it! I will show everyone who I am! Starting at chuunin exams!" This is where Sakura drop her fake mask. She becomes cold, after getting her curse mark, she left the village to Orochimaru. But she didnt know he was the one of the clue to her forgotten past. Little she did know, Sasuke did love her.

Note: Sakura is like Sasuke here.

Rated T

Adventure, action, humor, romance

Pairing:SasuSaku, Sakumulti. Slight SakuAkat

4. Switched life (Or what if)

What if Sasuke didn't leave konoha instead Sakura leave, because of her curse mark. Sasuke did not know about Haruno Clan massacre. What if Ino stop her from going far, What if there is more Haruno people behind? What if she made team hawk? Instead she named it Team Tenshi? What If Orochimaru is nicer? What If akatsuki is more calm? Why am I asking questions!

If you voted this Switched life (What If?) you have the another vote for when it started.

A: Chuunin exams

B: The time when Sasuke left the village

C: The encounter of Sasuke

Rated T/M

Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Romance

Pairing: Decided soon. But mostly SasuSaku.

New choices!

5: Team hebi + 1

Team hebi has total of 4. What if Sasuke request to Sakura to join? Sakura has mystery secrets about her clan.

Rated T

Humor, Parody, Adventure, Romance

SasuSaku

6. Deep Impact

Sasuke told Sakura weak and should be quitting ninja, but he was really joking. But, he never knew that was the deep, huge impact on Sakura. She left the village, and join Akatsuki. What will Sasuke do now? Can he apologize to the broken Sakura?

Rated T to M

Hurt, Comfort, Drama, Humor, Romance

Pairings: SasuSaku, ItaxOc

Note to Fans who vote: Thanks for voting! I realise that I saw many switched lifes.. Im afraid that will take long to be released since i have still no idea.. But u can PM me for ideas! But do not change my choice for Sakura.

Switched Lifes- III

My Name Is Sakura Haruno- I

Follow the path of Time- I

Sakura, the princess of the Akatsuki- I

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS SHANNARO! For voters, feel free to change your minds!

Note: Vote will end in October 29.


End file.
